Back to wonderland 2
by Roses of angels
Summary: Alice has a daughter, her name is Elizabeth. Hatter finds Elizabeth in the garden and takes her to Wonderland with him. Hatter has been waiting for Alice to come back to wonderland, but she hasn't. He has loved her for years. Would that change now the Elizabeth is with him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok hey guys! I had just noticed that I looked back to my first two stories that I had written and I know it was HORRIBLE! I mean everything looked HORRIBLE XD. So I decided to write it again. For those who read it, yeah, it's the same thing with very little changes. EXCEPT, Back to Wonderland with be combined to one whole story. I wanted to modify it so it would be easier to read. So anyways, those who are reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy my first story that I had ever written on fanfiction! Please review too!**

"Elizabeth, hurry up!" called Alice.

"Coming mother!" answered Elizabeth.

Alice was getting ready for the trip.

"Mother, where are we going?" asked Elizabeth.

"We are going to meet James, dear" answered Alice.

"James?" asked Elizabeth.

"You'll see", said Alice, "He has a beautiful yard."

The carriage was waiting for them as they went out. While they were going to James's house, Elizabeth saw a white rabbit wearing clothes. She was busy staring out the window when her mother had asked her what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, mother", answered Elizabeth.

It was a long ride there. After 2 hours they arrived there.

"Alice, welcome", said James.

"Pleasure to meet you again, James, this is my daughter, Elizabeth", said Alice.

"Pleased to meet you young lady", said James.

"Pleasure is all mine sir", said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was very amazed at James's house. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"I heard you are interested in gardens", said James.

'Yes, I am sir", answered Elizabeth.

"Well, what you can do is that you can go around the corner there", he said.

There is a door and there is a passageway to the garden", said James.

"May I, mother?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of course", answered Alice.

"Alice, we have business to discuss", said James.

They left, leaving Elizabeth by herself. She went past the door and through the passageway. There were beautiful flowers of all types. She was really happy and amazed.

"Wow, I've never even seen some of these flowers!" she exclaimed.

"Well there can be hats made out of flowers", said a person in the shadows.

Elizabeth turned around quickly, but she couldn't see anyone. She turned around and she saw a man in a top hat with wild orange red hair. He had thimbles and a measuring tape all around him.

"Who are you may I ask?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I am the Mad Hatter", answered Mad Hatter.

"Oh I know you. I've heard a lot about you!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Really?" asked Mad Hatter, "How do you know me?"

"Well, my mother, she has told me stories about her young days", answered Elizabeth.

"Oh. Alice?" asked Mad Hatter.

"Yes, how did you-", said Elizabeth.

"Come, I will explain to you later", said the Hatter, "Shall we?"

He offered a hand out to her. She looked back at the house.

"Do not worry, Elizabeth, Alice will know where you are", said the Mad Hatter.

She took his hand, and he guided her to a hole.

"Do we jump?" asked Elizabeth.

"I believe we do", answered Mad Hatter.

Elizabeth looked scared.

"Don't worry, dear, I will protect you from harm', said the Mad Hatter.

She looked at him, he had gold eyes. They made eye contact, but the Mad Hatter looked away quickly.

"S-shall we?" asked the Mad Hatter.

He had wrapped his arms around her waist, and they both jumped. She looked up and saw the hole getting smaller. She closed her eyes and dug her head into the Mad Hatter's coat.

"Elizabeth?" asked Mad Hatter.

Elizabeth kept closing her eyes, and her head was still in Mad Hatter's coat.

"Elizabeth, please, open your eyes", said the Hatter gently.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly. She noticed what position she was. She quickly backed away. She was amazed at what she was seeing.

"Wow, it's really beautiful", said Elizabeth.

There were a lot of roses.

"Is this your garden?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, my dear", he replied.

He had a sad face when he was looking at the roses.

"What is wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"Hmm, oh I'm alright", he replied.

He tried to put a happy smile on.

"Shall we go inside for tea?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"Yes, sir", replied Elizabeth.

He guided Elizabeth through a pathway of roses.

"Hatter, why do you only have roses?" asked Elizabeth.

He didn't reply. Soon he guided her to an old fashion door. He opened it and let Elizabeth go through. Elizabeth was seeing a huge mansion. Elizabeth opened her mouth and was really amazed.

"You should really close your mouth, before a fly goes in there", said Hatter.

He closed her mouth.

"Oh, Hatter, is that you?" asked the Dodo.

"Yes, it is I", answered Hatter.

Dodo came closer. He had on a top black hat, a black and white suit.

"Oh my, is that-", said Dodo.

"Dodo, I want you to go alert my cook to make the best food there is for our guest", commanded Hatter.

"Yes yes, I will go tell her", he replied.

Dodo left them alone.

"Come, Elizabeth", said Hatter.

He guided her to a room. It was full of clothes and hats.

"Come, sit", said the Mad Hatter.

She sat down in a chair that was really comfortable.

"I will answer your question about the roses", replied Mad Hatter, "I grow many roses because a person that I loved left me with a rose saying that she would come back."

"Was that my mother?" asked Elizabeth.

He didn't answer. He turned around and looked out the window.

"Hatter, is that a yes?" asked Elizabeth.

He had one tear come down his pale face. She got up from her chair and she went towards Hatter. He looked at her.

"I loved her", said Hatter, "I loved Alice. You remind me of her."

"Well she's already married though", said Elizabeth.

"I know", Hatter said quietly.

Elizabeth wiped the tear from his cheek.

"Hatter, don't worry, you could always see her when we go back to-", said Elizabeth.

"NO YOU SHALL NOT GO BACK!" hollered Mad Hatter.

Elizabeth jumped back from him.

"I- I'm sorry", he apologized.

He rubbed his eyes.

"I must be going mad", said Hatter.

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"I have been looking for Alice every day. I have been waiting for her", said Mad Hatter, "She never came, until today."

"Hatter?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, dear?" replied Hatter.

"I won't go away", said Elizabeth.

Hatter slowly smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I won't", Elizabeth said.

He laughed and hugged her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed Hatter.

After a while he pulled away from her. He looked straight at her in the eyes. He had beautiful gold eyes.

"Thank you", said Hatter again.

"You're welcome", replied Elizabeth.

They stared at each other for a while.

"I-I-I uh, should get going", stammered the Hatter.

He got up and turned to leave. "Hatter", said Elizabeth.

"Yes, my dear?" replied Hatter.

"You have beautiful eyes", said Elizabeth.

He had a wide smile.

"Thank you, Elizabeth", said Hatter, "Dinner is at 7."

He closed the door.

"I didn't know how much pain you were in", she whispered to herself.

Hatter was right out the door listening to her whisper to herself.

"Hatter is that Alice?" asked Dodo.

"No, she is her daughter", replied Hatter.

"Will you now give up Alice?" asked Dodo.

"Yes, now I have a feeling", said Hatter.

"What feeling?" asked Dodo.

Hatter looked at him and laughed.

"Dodo, you ask too much questions", said Hatter.

"Do you like Elizabeth now?" asked Dodo.

"Yes I do", he answered. Dodo.

He was amazed.

"How can you change your heart already?" asked the Dodo.

"Well, I loved Alice for a long time", answered Hatter, "Now I'm ready to move on."

Hatter was happily skipping down the hall. Dodo sighed. He went into the room and saw Elizabeth looking out the window.

"Something troubling you?" asked the Dodo.

"Yes", she replied, "I'm worried about the Mad Hatter."

"He loved Alice for a long time", he said, "Now he is changing."

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

Dodo laughed.

"Come now, Elizabeth, time to go eat", said the Dodo.

Elizabeth had a lot of questions in her head.

"Ah that was delicious food!" exclaimed the Hatter, "Give thanks to the chef, Dodo."

"Of course", said the Dodo.

The Hatter got up.

"Come, Elizabeth, I want to show you something", he said.

Elizabeth followed him to a very large room where there were hats everywhere.

"Beautiful", said Elizabeth.

"Yes, beautiful", sighed the Hatter.

She turned and saw Hatter stare at her with those warm gold eyes. He blushed and turned away.

"Hatter, why did you make so many hats?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm a hatter. That's what I do", said Hatter.

"May I take a look at them?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes be free to look at them and try them on", said the Hatter.

Elizabeth picked up a hat.

"Here try this", he said.

Elizabeth took a hat that was pretty. It was a white hat with a white feather on.

"It looks beautiful", said Elizabeth.

Here I have a dress that you can wear. He gave her a dress. It was a white, silky, long, dress. It fitted her perfectly.

"Was this supposed to be my mother's?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes", he replied.

He looked at her straight in the eye.

"I loved her, so I made this dress for her", said the Hatter.

"Why didn't you give this to her?" she asked.

"She never came back when she said she would", said Hatter sadly.

He looked away from Elizabeth.

"I shall never forget the day she had drank the Jabberwocky's blood", said Hatter, "I'm a forgettable person."

"No you are not", said Elizabeth, "Mother has been telling me about Wonderland and about you."

His head snapped up and looked at Elizabeth.

"What?" asked Mad Hatter.

"Yes it's true. That's why I know you so much", answered Elizabeth, "She told me that you were a kind and sweet man."

Hatter looked amazed.

"I loved her", he said sadly.

He suddenly smiled and looked at her.

"Well, you look fantastic in that dress", he said, "You look like your mother."

Elizabeth blushed and looked away.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" asked Hatter still looking at Elizabeth.

"Hatter, what are you doing up so late!" exclaimed Dodo, "It's time to go to bed!"

"Well, you don't control me", snorted Hatter, "I'm a grown man."

"Yea, a man who barely sleeps, who waits for Alice every day!" exclaimed Dodo.

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"Oh, my", said the Hatter quietly, "Time to go to sleep, my dear."

"You stayed up waiting for her?" asked Elizabeth.

He didn't answer her. Elizabeth had questions go through her head.

"_What? Hatter has been waiting for her?" _thought Elizabeth, "_How tired he must be."_

Elizabeth had so many questions to ask him, she looked at him and reached to his arm. The Hatter looked at Elizabeth.

"Yes?" he asked.

Elizabeth tugged on his arm and pulled him to her. The Hatter stared at Elizabeth's eyes wondering what Elizabeth was going to do.

**A/N: Ok so how was that? Good, bad? Well I don't know. XD Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! How is the story so far? Please review! Anyways ENJOY!**

Elizabeth tugged on his arm and pulled him to her. The Hatter stared at Elizabeth's eyes wondering what she was going to do. She pulled him up from his chair.

"Where are we going?" asked Hatter.

"You are going to sleep", said Elizabeth.

She dragged him to his room.

"Ok now get washed and I will help you go to sleep", commanded Elizabeth.

"Fine, Elizabeth", said Hatter.

He went into the bathroom and closed the door. While she was waiting, she went out in the balcony and sat on a very warm chair. She started to feel woozy and sleepy. She couldn't open her eyes. She fell asleep. Hatter came out of the bathroom. He searched for Elizabeth. He saw the curtains moving from the slight breeze. He went outside and saw Elizabeth sleeping peacefully.

"My, she looks more like Alice every time I see her", said Hatter.

He went and sat next to her. He looked at her closely. Her face was glowing in the moonlight, rosy cheeks, and pink shiny lips.

"Well, looks like she is sleeping peacefully", said Cheshire.

"Hello, Cheshire", said Mad Hatter, "What brings you here?"

"Oh I heard that there was a girl that looked exactly like Alice", replied the cat.

"Oh well, she is her daughter, Elizabeth", said Hatter.

"Now will you give up Alice?" asked Cheshire.

"Yes, I already moved on", said Hatter, "I like Elizabeth."

"Why?" asked the cat.

"Well, she makes me calm and feel all happy inside", replied Hatter.

"Well I will leave you two alone", said the cat, "Don't forget, the Red Queen invited you to host her party."

"I know", said Hatter, who was losing his patience.

"Also, you might want to bring a mate, before the Red Queen gets all interested in you", said the cat.

"Oh right!" exclaimed Hatter, "Thank you. Good night, Cheshire."

Cheshire vanished. Hatter was relieved that Cheshire was gone. Elizabeth started to shiver. Hatter picked her up and took her to his bed. He laid her on the bed and put the covers over her. He sat down on the couch and stared at her peaceful face and went to sleep.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She got up and looked around. Hatter was nowhere to be seen. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She cleaned herself and felt fresh. She opened the doors to the balcony. She looked down and gasped. There were many red and white tables with black chairs.

"What is this?" asked Elizabeth to herself.

She quickly went out of the room and ran out the doors. She wanted to find Hatter. When she was outside she walked into the garden. When she entered the garden she walked into a maze and was lost. She couldn't find her way out. She was stuck, trapped, cold, and scared. She called out for help, but no one could hear her. She sat down on a rock, near the river, and started crying.

"Oh I should have never left the house!" cried Elizabeth.

She heard a moan. She froze right on the rock.

"Elizabeth, no my Elizabeth", moaned someone.

She turned, and walked towards the sound of the moaning.

There she saw Hatter lying on the ground looking at her smiling.

"Good morning, Elizabeth", said Hatter.

Elizabeth felt relieved and ran towards him and tackled him with a hug.

"Squishing me, my dear", said Hatter, "I am not a plush doll."

Elizabeth felt like crying.

"Where were you?" asked Elizabeth.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Well I took a morning walk", said the Hatter, "no one really worried about me."

"Well I do!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Hatter looked amazed. He got up and turned his back on her.

"I never had anyone care for me", said Hatter.

"What about Alice?" asked Elizabeth.

"Even though I went off, she never came and looked for me", said the Hatter.

He took of the roses from the branch and smelled it. He purposely cut his lip with the thorn of the rose. He gently put the rose down on the rock and faced her again.

"Hatter, your lips are bleeding", said Elizabeth.

"I don't mind if they are, they don't hurt", said the Hatter.

"Come here", commanded Elizabeth.

He did as he was told. Elizabeth got out her handkerchief and started to gently wipe the blood away from his lips. She got out some ointment for lips, from her pocket, and started to put ointment on him. His lips were warm and soft. She stopped and then pulled away. She held out the ointment for him.

"Here, you put it on", said Elizabeth.

"No, dear, I would rather want you to do it", said the Hatter.

She took a deep breath and started to put ointment on again. Hatter closed his eyes. Elizabeth took a look at him. He looked different when he was out. He looked peaceful. He didn't look gloomy. He opened his eyes again.

"My, what beautiful hazel eyes you have", said Hatter.

He took her hand and held it for a while. Then ever so slowly, he went closer to her. Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly waiting for it to happen. Elizabeth was waiting for it to happen. She waited. She opened her eyes. The Hatter was staring at her.

"Yes?" asked Elizabeth.

He was really close to her. When he breathed, she smelled a hint of vanilla and cinnamon.

"Hatter, do you mind backing away?" asked Elizabeth.

The Hatter still didn't move. Elizabeth poked him. Nothing happened. She slowly slid away from the Hatter. He was still in his position. Elizabeth looked around. She saw nothing that was interesting. She looked at his face. His eyes looked glassy. She suddenly remembered that her mother once told her that Hatter had a flash

back, and it took time for him to get back to normal. She went towards him, and kissed him on the cheek. After a long minute the Hatter had shook his head. He touched his cheek and was blushing.

"My, why is it so hot in here?" said the Hatter.

He looked and saw Elizabeth. He blushed even more.

"U-um I should better be going", said the Hatter, "See you later."

He got up and quickly ran away. Elizabeth blocked his path.

Hatter, were you having a flashback?" asked Elizabeth.

"Y-yes my d-dear", he stuttered, "I really must go."

He ran away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked down at the pond and saw the rose. She picked it up and walked out of the garden.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cards and Knights, let the feast begin!" exclaimed the Hatter.

Everyone cheered and went off to their business. They were having a great time. Hatter didn't see Elizabeth anywhere. He started to get worried.

"Dodo, where is Elizabeth?" asked Hatter.

"I haven't had the slightest clue", said the Dodo.

"Try to find her", he hissed.

"Yes sir", said the Dodo.

Dodo quickly left and went inside the house. The Red Queen came into view.

"Hatter, looks like you don't have a partner", said the Red Queen.

"Your highness, I do have a partner", replied the Hatter.

"Well, looks like she isn't here?" said the Red Queen.

"She will be here", said the Hatter getting a little bit mad.

"You've got till the clock chimes twelve for her to come", said the Red Queen, "Or you will be mine."

The Hatter turned and ran into the garden to find the missing Elizabeth. The Hatter went into the garden and ran till his lungs were burning. He needs to find Elizabeth. He ran again and ran into the White Knight.

"Oh my, sorry White Knight", said the Hatter.

"It's ok", said the White Queen.

She came out from behind the knight.

"Your highness!" exclaimed Hatter.

He bowed deeply.

"Rise", said the White Queen, "What brings you to the maze all of the sudden?"

"I need to find Elizabeth", said the Hatter.

"Oh a girl that looks like Alice?' asked the Queen.

Hatter's eyes lit up.

"Where have you seen her?" asked the Hatter.

"Well, I saw her with a Red Knight", answered the Queen.

"No," said the Hatter, "NO!"

Cheshire appeared.

"I found her", said Cheshire.

"Lead me to her!" he cried.

Then he heard a scream.

"Help!" screamed Elizabeth.

"Hush!" hissed the Red Knight.

"Please, anyone!" screamed Elizabeth.

"I said hush!" said the Red Knight.

Elizabeth fell silent, she quietly cried.

"Hatter, please, save me", whispered Elizabeth.

The Red Knight laughed.

"He won't save you", said the Knight, "This is a maze, it's impossible for him to find you!"

He laughed again.

"Please, sir, let me go!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"The Red Queen's orders", said the Knight, "I can't let you go."

Elizabeth looked up in the sky and she closed her eyes. Her legs were itching to run away. She stood up quietly and ran. The Red Knight was faster and stronger than her. He grabbed her by the arm and he pushed her down. He got out a knife and made three cuts on her arm. It was deep. She yelled out it pain. Blood was rushing out of her arm.

"That's what you get, now don't try to run away again", said the Knight.

She had tears in her eyes. She looked at her arm. The blood was now dripping on the clean grass. She closed her eyes. She heard a crunch, like a body being hit. She opened her eyes. It was the White Knight, the White Queen, and the Hatter.

"My, you have blood all over your pretty arm", said the Hatter.

He looked all anxious. He stepped out of the garden where all the guests were. They turned and saw Hatter carry Elizabeth.

"Isn't that Alice?" they whispered to each other.

The Red Queen turned around and saw them. Her face turned red and red as ever.

"NO!" screamed the Red Queen, "NO!"

The White Queen came out and the White Knight was carrying a dead Red Knight.

"As you can see here, the Red Queen tried to kill Elizabeth", said the White Queen,

"Elizabeth is Alice's daughter."

Everyone looked at each other in amazement. Then they looked at the Red queen very angrily.

"Kick her out!" said one of the guests.

"YEA!" screamed everyone.

"You will regret this, Hatter!" screamed the Red Queen.

She stormed out of the house and went back to her palace. Everyone stared at Hatter.

"Please enjoy yourselves at the feast today", said the Hatter.

The music started and the guests went on with their business. Hatter carried Elizabeth to his room and laid her down on the bed. The medic came and cleaned her arm. While she was doing that, Elizabeth winced in pain. Hatter winced in pain.

"Please, be careful", said Hatter.

"I am, but the pain will go away", said the doctor.

He finished and left the room.

"Hatter, come we must say goodbye to the guests", said Dodo.

Hatter took one last look at Elizabeth, and left the room.

Hatter was getting tired after he had said goodbye to all the guests. He was also worried. He went upstairs and opened the door to his room. There was an empty bed.

**A/N: Yeah sorry this is really short. It was a good ending spot. So thank you for reading and don't forget to review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hatter looked around for Elizabeth. He was getting worried.

"Elizabeth!" yelled Hatter.

He looked everywhere, except the balcony. He paused and thought for a second. He turned around and looked at the door. He opened the door leading to the balcony and he took a peek outside. He saw a dirty blonde hair. He opened the quickly and went to her. There was Elizabeth sleeping. Hatter blew out a breath of relief. He looked down at her arm. The bleeding has stopped, and Elizabeth looked pain free.

"My, my, you had really scared me to death", said the Hatter.

Hatter had her in his arms, and was taking her to his bed. He laid her down. He looked at her face. He slowly went down closer to her face. Then Dodo came in.

"Hatter?" asked the Dodo.

The Hatter jumped away from her and looked at Dodo angrily.

"What?" asked the Hatter.

"Well, I was thinking of making a party for the Red Queen, and-"said the Dodo.

"Don't say anything about the Red Queen in front of me", said the Hatter angrily, "Don't even talk about her in my household!"

The Dodo looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, Dodo, but what she has done to Elizabeth tonight, I will never forgive her", said the Hatter.

The Dodo slowly walked out of the room. Elizabeth stirred.

"Elizabeth?" asked Hatter.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She looked around the room.

"Eliza-"said Hatter.

Elizabeth had put her arms around Hatter and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Hatter, I was scared!" cried Elizabeth, "You saved me!"

The Hatter was smiling sadly.

"Your pretty arm got ruined", said the Hatter.

"Hatter, oh Hatter!" cried Elizabeth.

From that day on, Hatter made a choice of protecting Elizabeth from the Red Queen.

Hatter woke up with a blanket around him. He rubbed his face. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself. When he came out, there were freshly new clothes laid out for him on the bed. The Hatter smiled.

"Oh Elizabeth", said Hatter.

He got dressed and went down. There sat Elizabeth and the White Queen.

"Your highness!" exclaimed the Hatter.

"Please, sit and eat", said the Queen.

The Hatter sat down and ate his food. He sat next to Elizabeth, which made her uncomfortable. The White Queen looked back and forth at Elizabeth and Hatter.

"You know, you guys look like a beautiful couple", said the Queen.

Elizabeth turned red and so did the Hatter.

"May I be excused?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes you may", said the Queen.

Elizabeth quickly ran out of the dining room.

"Is there something that I said?" asked the Queen.

"No not at all", said the Hatter.

"Well tomorrow I want you to meet me at the Italian restaurant", said the Queen, "Bring Elizabeth too."

The Hatter was confused.

"Yes, your majesty", said the Hatter.

"Wear something nice", said the Queen smiling.

"Yes, your majesty, of course", said the Hatter.

After the queen left, the Hatter ran to upstairs to his room. He opened the door, and found Elizabeth sitting on the chair. He ran to her. She looked surprised.

"Tomorrow you and I will go with the White Queen to eat dinner", said the Hatter.

"Oh, ok then", said Elizabeth.

**Time: The next afternoon.**

"Where is the queen?" asked Hatter.

The Queen didn't come on time. Elizabeth looked dazzling in her dress. She sometimes caught Hatter stare at her. He was getting nervous. The Queen was never late. The clock struck seven. The Queen did not come. The waiter came up to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the queen is sick right now", said the waiter, "She will pay the check."

"Ok, thank you", said the Hatter.

He looked really confused. Then he soon put the pieces together. The White Queen had fooled them all. She was putting them on a date.

"No, this can't be happening!" screamed the Red Queen.

"Well, it happened already", said the Prince.

"No!" exclaimed the Red Queen, "Hatter was supposed to be mine!"

She started crying.

"You're highness, you must remember that I am always at your side", said the Prince.

"Hatter, you will get revenge!" screamed the Red Queen.

She started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the Red Queen.

The prince took a step back.

"Now you are kind of becoming into the Mad Hatter", said the Prince.

"Oh really?" asked the Red Queen, "I've been practicing that laugh for years now."

The Prince sighed and looked away. He had a crush on the Queen. He had to do something to make the Queen understand his love for her.

"Elizabeth, how do you like the food?" asked the Hatter.

"It tastes great!" said Elizabeth.

After, they finished dinner, they went out and to a firework show. They were sitting on the chairs, and were waiting for it to start.

"Hatter?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, my dear?" said the Hatter.

"What kind of flashbacks do you have?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, my dear, these flashbacks are very important to me", said the Hatter, "They remind me of my past."

"Even when Alice came here?" asked Elizabeth.

The Hatter looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Hatter, I didn't mean to ask you a personal question", apologized Elizabeth.

"No no, its ok, my dear", said the Hatter.

The fireworks began to start. Elizabeth thought the fireworks were beautiful. After, they went to an auditorium where an orchestra was playing. They were playing a song that sounded like a lullaby. Elizabeth looked at Hatter. He had his eyes closed. He was enjoyed the music.

"Hatter?" whispered Elizabeth.

The Hatter didn't answer. Elizabeth put her head on top of his shoulder. His shoulder was muscular and warm. The warmth helped her go to sleep. She closed her eyes. The Hatter opened his eyes and looked at Elizabeth sleeping on his shoulder.

"She must begin to like me", the Hatter said to himself.

The orchestra was going to an end. The Hatter gently shook Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" whispered Hatter.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hatter is it done?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, my dear, it's done", said Hatter, "Let's go home."

Elizabeth nodded. They rode a carriage back home. Elizabeth was sleeping. She was really tired. The Hatter kept staring at her. When they were close to his home, he woke her up.

"We are home dear", said the Hatter.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She quietly got out of the carriage. By the time she went past the door, she stumbled. If it weren't for Hatter, she would've fallen.

"Thank you", I said. "Let me help you", he said.

He swept Elizabeth off the floor and had taken Elizabeth to his room.

"You know, you could build a room for me", Elizabeth said.

"Well I don't mind you sleeping on my bed", Hatter said.

Hatter looked happy.

"Well you can sleep on the bed, I will call the couch", Elizabeth said.

"No no", said the Hatter, "I will take the couch and you take the bed."

Elizabeth dragged him to his bed and she quickly went to the couch. She went to sleep quickly. Hatter looked at her in amazement.

"Elizabeth, dear, you must sleep on the bed", he said quietly to himself.

He quickly held her and took her to the bed. Elizabeth woke up because of a groaning noise.

"Hatter?" she asked.

She looked around. There was thunder and lightning. Elizabeth wasn't really afraid, she was used to it.

"Hatter?" said Elizabeth for the second time.

She saw Hatter on the couch groaning. Elizabeth tried to turn on the light, but the power was dead.

"Hatter, are you ok?" said Elizabeth.

Hatter stopped groaning. Elizabeth went to him being very careful of where she was stepping on.

"Hatter, please answer me", said Elizabeth in a worried voice.

She reached him, and tapped on his shoulder. The Mad Hatter turned around. He had fear in his eyes.

"Elizabeth, dear, why are you not sleeping?" asked the Hatter.

"Because you were groaning", she said.

The Hatter looked at her, and then sighed.

"Hatter, are you afraid of lightning?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, not really", said Hatter.

Elizabeth knew she had asked a stupid question. She looked away in embarrassment.

"I was groaning because my hands were hurting because I fell", said the Hatter.

"Well, let me see it", said Elizabeth.

He gave her his hands.

"You can't really tell", he said. Elizabeth felt a bump on his left hand.

"Hatter, you hands are swollen", said Elizabeth, "and your fingers are swollen."

"Well, what do you know", said the Hatter, "We have our own doctor."

Elizabeth looked away in embarrassment, but the Hatter couldn't see because of the darkness.

"I have to get some ice", said Elizabeth.

Hatter stopped her.

"No, you will hurt yourself then", said the Hatter.

"My hand can wait." Elizabeth looked worried.

"Ok then, Hatter", said Elizabeth, "Why don't you sleep on the bed?"

"No, I-", protested Hatter.

Elizabeth grabbed his right hand and pulled him to his bed and tucked him in. Then she sang a lullaby. Hatter's eyes began to drop.

Hatter opened his eyes again. It was the morning. The sunshine was blinding him. He got up and rubbed his face. He looked around. There was a towel and a bowl. He looked at his hand. The swelling had gone down. Elizabeth came into the room. He pretended to sleep.

"Oh he is still sleeping", said Elizabeth, "Well, thank you Dodo."

"My pleasure", said Dodo.

He put down a fresh now blanket on Hatter's bed, and left.

"Hatter, wake up", said Elizabeth.

Hatter didn't move.

"Hatter, wake up", said Elizabeth with worry in her voice.

Hatter was staying really still. Elizabeth was really worried. She took her hand and put it on top of Hatter's head. It was really hot.

"Hatter, you have a fever!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

She was really worried. Hatter opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Dear, my forehead is always hot", said Hatter.

Elizabeth looked relieved.

"Come let's eat", said Elizabeth.

The Hatter went down to eat his food.

"Elizabeth, when did you wake up?" asked Hatter.

"Oh I woke up around six", said Elizabeth happily munching on her food.

Hatter got up suddenly.

"Elizabeth give me a pencil and a pad", said Hatter, I had made a new idea for a hat!"

Hatter ran to his workshop. Elizabeth tried to catch up.

"Hatter, wait up!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Hatter slowed down when it came to his workshop. He opened the door, and ran inside. Elizabeth followed. Hatter was drawing a hat on a piece of paper.

"Hatter, what kind of drawing are you doing?" asked Elizabeth.

He showed Elizabeth the final drawing.

"Here!" said Hatter.

There was a drawing of a white hat with blue silk coming down from it. There was a feather on top.

"Hatter, it is really beautiful", said Elizabeth.

"Really?" asked Hatter.

"Yes", said Elizabeth.

She looked around. There were a lot of hat designs.

"Did you ever make them?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, but I have to choose which ones should be made", said Hatter.

Elizabeth walked to the racks of hats.

"Hatter, I should really love to see you make one", she said.

Hatter looked embarrassed. Hatter saw her looking at the one under a velvet cloth. Elizabeth uncovered the velvet cloth. It was a blue plain dress. It was unfinished. Elizabeth looked at it. She soon knew that it was supposed to be her mother's dress.

"Hatter, you should finish this dress", said Elizabeth.

"There is no reason to finish that dress", said Hatter.

"So you are saying it is useless?" asked Elizabeth.

Hatter didn't say anything. Elizabeth saw him shudder.

"Why did you not finish this dress?" asked Elizabeth, "Was it because it was useless?"

"No", said Hatter.

"All these years, you waited for her", said Elizabeth, "You waited for her, and she never came."

"It is not her fault for not coming back", said Hatter quietly.

"No, she didn't love you, and you still waited for her," said Elizabeth.

"Yes I did", said Hatter a little annoyed, "I loved her anyways."

Elizabeth looked away from the dress.

"Hatter-", Elizabeth started to say.

"If you could leave me to peace, then that would be good", said Hatter.

Elizabeth started to go backwards towards the door.

"You still wait for her", said Elizabeth, "You will never understand how I feel."

"I do perfectly", said Hatter.

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes.

"Hatter she is already gone, stop waiting for her!" said Elizabeth.

"Please leave this workroom, I cannot concentrate", said Hatter.

"Fine, then I will go back", said Elizabeth.

"You can't leave, you promised", said Hatter.

"This time, I will break the promise", said Elizabeth.

She backed away from Hatter.

"Good bye, Hatter", she said.

She had tears coming down her eyes quickly.

"I will tell my mother, that you still love her", said Elizabeth.

She left the workshop. Hatter had a flashback.

"_Hatter!" exclaimed Alice. _

_Hatter looked up to Alice. _

_"Calm down!" said Alice. _

_She took her hands and held his face. _

_"We will both conquer the Red Queen", she said. _

_She smiled. The scene changed. They were in a battle against the Red Queen. _

_"Alice, ready?" asked Hatter. _

_"I am always ready", said Alice. _

_She went up to the Jabberwocky, and started to fight. He watched her fight. After she finished slaying the Jabberwocky, she drank the blood. She looked at me sadly. _

_"If I don't come back, find my daughter", said Alice, "Train her to be a great fighter to beat the Red Queen once more."_

_Hatter looked sadly at her. _

_"Alice, I-", Hatter started to say. _

_She was starting to disappear. _

_"Hatter, promise me!" exclaimed Alice. _

_"I promise", said Hatter. _

_"Good, Caterpillar told me about my future, I will not come back", she said, "My daughter will come, her name is Elizabeth." _

_She was fading away. _

_"Hatter, find her and keep her safe from the Red Queen," said Alice, "Save her!" _

Hatter came back to reality. He looked around. The door was opened, he ran to get Elizabeth. Then a storm began to occur. He raced home.

"Dodo, have you seen Elizabeth?" asked Hatter.

"No, I haven't", said Dodo.

Hatter ran outside. It was beginning to rain. He took a deep breath and ran in the rain.

Elizabeth looked back at the house in a far distant. She went through the garden. She stopped at the door where the exit was. She hesitated. It was really stormy. She didn't care. She was crying and felt really heartbroken.

"Hatter, why won't you understand!" she yelled.

She didn't see the Red Queen come from behind her. The Red Queen had used a stick and slammed it on Elizabeth's back. Elizabeth fell. There was blood coming down from her back.

"Ha!" laughed the Queen, "Now Hatter is all mine!"

She walked away leaving poor Elizabeth bleed to death. She looked around her surroundings. She was slowly dying. She did not want to die right there. She closed her eyes hoping for help to come.

Hatter ran in the cold rain. He ran into the garden.

"Elizabeth!" shouted Hatter.

He looked worried. He ran to the exit and saw a lifeless body with blood coming down her back. He ran to her.

"Elizabeth!" yelled Hatter, "Please stay alive!"

"Hatter", said Elizabeth weakly, "The Red Queen-"

"Elizabeth, stop talking", said Hatter. He had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, this is my entire fault", said Hatter, "I now know, Alice wanted me to protect you from the Red Queen." "I failed."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I lo-", said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. Hatter carried her all the way back to his house. Dodo came running out to meet them. When he saw Elizabeth, he got really worried.

"Call the doctor!" yelled Dodo.

Hatter looked sadly at Elizabeth. The doctor examined her, while the Hatter was outside.

"Don't worry, Hatter, she will be ok", said Dodo.

The doctor came out. Hatter grabbed his cloak.

"Doctor, tell me!" yelled Hatter.

"She is fine, Hatter, but-", said the doctor.

"What is there something wrong?" asked Hatter.

The doctor looked sadly at him. Hatter went inside and saw Elizabeth awake. She looked at Hatter.

"Elizabeth, it's me, Hatter", said Hatter.

Elizabeth looked at him not saying anything. She stared at him. She looked away and started crying. Hatter hugged her.

"Oh, Elizabeth, don't cry", said Hatter.

"Hatter", said Elizabeth quietly.

Hatter didn't hear her. He let go of her and started to go. Elizabeth grabbed his hand. It was cold.

"Elizabeth, you must get some rest", said Hatter quietly.

Elizabeth let go of Hatter's arm. Hatter wanted her to hold on some more, but instead he left her room. He had tears in his eyes. He was worried if Elizabeth would live or die. He didn't want to lose her. He already lost Alice. What would he do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing and reading! I am sooooo sorry to post this really late. Finals -.- I'm so sorry! I hope I made it entertaining for you to read. I'm not that good, but I'm trying! Anyways enjoy and review!**

**Alice's POV: **

"_Alice", said Break._

"_Yes?" I answered._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked._

_I looked down and blushed._

"_Oz is waiting for me", I said._

"_He can wait more", he said._

_I backed up a bit, but he came forward._

"_I love you", he said._

_I didn't say anything. I liked Oz, but Break was the popular guy at our school. I was the popular girl. They would always ship us together. _

"_I don't like you", I said, "Just because there are other people that ship us together doesn't mean we will be together."_

_Break grabbed my hand. _

"_Please", he said._

_Oz came in and looked in. He froze. Break pulled me towards him._

"_Do you think Oz will ever love you back?" he asked me loudly._

_I looked down. _

"_Come to me", he said, "I'll treat you better than anyone."_

_I nodded. He hugged me. _

I kissed Oz lightly on the lips. Oz stood frozen. After a while Break and her sister stormed off. I didn't know they left when Oz pressed a bit harder against my lips. My eyes snapped open and I backed away quickly to the far corner rubbing my lips quickly. Oz just stood there amazed. He was like that for a while. Just standing there with eyes open wide. I walked to him cautiously.

"Oz?" I asked.

I waved my hands across his face. He was still frozen. Lacie came down. She sniffed Oz. Then she peed on his foot. That somewhat snapped him back to reality.

"AH!" he exclaimed, "Lacie!"

I laughed so much.

"You have to clean it up", I said.

I walked to the door and went up for a cup of water. I could hear Oz complaining. I smiled to myself. I went to get water and I heard a crash. I looked and my mom dropped some spoons and forks. Break was there in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily, "Get out!"

Break just stood there.

"I'm a customer", he said, "You can't just kick me out."

My mom stood up. She was a tall woman.

"Get out", she said, "Or I shall call the police on you."

Break smirked and scoffed.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You harmed my daughter", she said angrily, "How dare you."

"You want harm?" Break asked.

He raised his arm. I ran in front of my mom. His hand went sharply across my face. I felt the burn. I looked at him.

"Leave", I yelled.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me to him.

"Who do you think you are?" he sneered.

A hand came down on Break's shoulder. Break turned and he got punched. I fell to the floor. Oz dragged him and threw him out of the restaurant.

"You come in again", he said, "I'll call the police on you for real."

He closed the door and walked away to the kitchen. My mom looked at my cheek.

"Are you ok mom?" I asked.

"Don't ask how I am, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine", I answered.

"Oh it's swollen", she said softly.

Oz came in and gave me an ice pack.

"Here", he said.

I took it and put it against my cheek.

"Thanks", I said.

He nodded. I noticed his fist were tight and white. My dad came to me and checked me.

"I will literally kill him for what he has done to you", he said.

Oz's parents came in and started to surround me and then they soon went back to the kitchen and talked with each other about Break. I walked upstairs to my room and I held my cheek with the ice pack. The cool ice was cooling my hot face. I ran into Oz.

"You look like your head got half cut", he said.

I hit him hard.

"Gross", I said.

He smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry I didn't come early to save you", he said sadly.

"You disappointed me a lot", I said.

He looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

"It's fine", I said, "I didn't expect you to come right on time."

Oz looked up and touched my cheek.

"You know I will always care about you", he said.

He walked to his room and stayed there for the whole day. I was in my room. Would my summer be a good thing or a bad thing?

**Time: Winter….**

"Hey Alice!" exclaimed a girl.

She caught up with me and handed me a bag.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and gave her an autograph.

"Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed.

She smiled and ran away. I've gotten lots of gifts from my fans. I looked in the bag and it was two scarves. They were both red. I looked at the note. One was for me and one was for Oz.

"Is that for me?" Oz whispered in my ear.

I jumped with a yelp and looked at him.

"You scared me", I said breathing heavily.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry", he snickered.

I narrowed my eyes. I tossed a scarf at him.

"That's yours", I snorted.

"It's like a couple scarf", he said happily.

I blushed.

"W...w...what are you talking about?!" I exclaimed.

I began walking quickly. Oz caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"It's like a couple scarf", he repeated.

I blushed even more and started running.

"Waaaaiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt", cried Oz.

He tried to catch up. I kept running and running. I got home and went to my room. I locked the door. I sighed. I was still blushing and I touched my cheek.

"Why am I blushing?" I asked my self.

There was a knock on my door. I froze.

"Aliiiiiiiiiceeeeeeeeeee", said a voice.

I froze. It scared me. It sounded like Break. How did he get in the house? The knob began to shake. I kept my back to the wall.

"Allllllliiiiiiiiiiiccccccccceeeeeee", it said again, "CCCCCCCCCCCoooooooooommmmmmmeeeeeeeeee outtttt."

I dug my feet in the ground. I began to sweat. the door began to bang.

"Come out", said a voice, "You can't hideee."

It made a laugh that was like Break's laugh. I was scared. I sighed and looked around for an escape. Then I stopped. I was running away from Break. I've never stood up for myself. I let him beat me up and use me. That got me angry. I got a bat and breathed in slowly. I was going to knock out that person. I threw open the door and I swung as hard as I could. I heard a dull bang and I opened my eyes. Oz was there holding the bat. His hand was shaking.

"Alice", he said, "You ok?"

I looked around. I was just dreaming. It was Oz knocking. I was getting voices in my head. I dropped the bat and looked at him.

"I'm sorry", I said shakily.

I sank to the floor. Oz kneeled next to me and touched my shoulder. I leaned into his touch shaking.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head. I looked down at Oz's hand and it was red and shaky. I crawled to my bed and took out a First Aid box and took out a bandage. I wrapped his hand shakily. I was still shaking afterwards. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm here", he said.

Why was I acting like this? Why did I get a feeling that Beak would soon come and haunt me. I held on to Oz tightly.

"It's ok", he said, "I'm here."

He held me tight in his arms. It was warm. I slowly blacked out.

**Oz's POV:**

Alice's muscles relaxed. Her body went limp and she just leaned on my shoulder.

"Alice?" I asked her.

She didn't reply. I shook her a little bit. She still didn't respond. She must've passed out. I picked her up and took her to her bed. I laid her down slowly. I poked her cheek carefully. She moved, I stepped back quickly. She was alright again and I got an idea. I looked around and I kissed her lightly. She slapped me across the face hard and I hit the floor. I winced.

"Don't you dare do that again", she said in a scary way.

She slowly moved her head towards me like those horror robots. I gulped. I was done for. She fell back asleep again. I smiled and got up. Well, may she rest in peace. I walked out the door and went outside.

"Oz", said a voice.

I turned around and I saw Abyss. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I came here to warn you", she said coldly.

I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

She smirked.

"I won't let Alice like you", she said, "I will bring her down slowly."

"Well, I'm going to stop you", I said.

She walked close to me.

"We shall see", she said, "Oh and one more thing."

She went went on her tiptoes as if to kiss me. I backed up quickly.

"You will go against me and Break in the next tournament", she smiled.

I walked away quickly. I was in anger. I tightened my fist. Sharp pain went up my arm. I looked at my hand. I remembered that Alice wrapped it up for me. I had a small smile. I looked around and saw a store. There was a lady there staring at me. I felt uncomfortable. I looked around and I was the only one there. I looked back at the lady and pointed at myself. The lady nodded and disappeared. I entered the store and the lady was there again.

"Ummm what do you need ma'am?" I asked.

"Well, do you want your fortune read?" she asked.

I scoffed.

"Ma'am, I know those don't work", I said.

She laughed. It was a creepy laugh that sent me chills down my back.

"I am the real fortune teller", she said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"How do I know if it's true or not", I asked.

"I'll do it for free", she said smiling.

I smirked.

"Now we're talking", I said happily.

She led me to a dark room. There was a crystal ball in the middle of the table. I sat down in one of the chairs. She looked in the ball.

"I want to know my future", I said, "Who is my match?"

She looked at the ball.

"I see a girl", she said, "With long dark brown hair."

"Alice", I said.

"Sh!" she shushed me.

I stayed quiet.

"She looks very fair yes", she said, "You must be patient with her. She can mess up a lot that can hurt you."

I nodded.

"You will have a good life", she said.

The ball dimmed.

"That's it?" I asked.

She nodded and got up. She gave me a small box.

"In there, it can help her and protect her", she said.

"Help her with what?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"Make her wear this", she said.

She kicked me out of the shop and I just walked out confused.

'What the heck is this?' I asked myself.

I opened the box and there was a necklace that had a silver heart locket with a small silver bell and inside the locket was a small blue diamond. It was glowing. I walked back to home and I saw Alice.

"Hey", I said.

Alice looked and smiled.

"Hi", she said.

I tossed her the box.

"Wear this", I said, "If you don't wear it, I will force it on you."

I walked away.

I could hear Alice gasp slightly. I smiled. I walked downstairs to get something to eat. Alice came running down to hug me.

"OZ!" she exclaimed.

She slipped and she fell down the stairs. Everything turned into slow motion. The bell rang and there was a blinding light. Her voice was echoing my name. What was that necklace that the old lady gave me?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Another chapter coming up!**

Hatter's mission was to bring Elizabeth to the balcony. He searched for her both inside and outside the house. Elizabeth was in the garden walking to an oak tree that was right next to a greenhouse. She put her head down. Tears started to drop from her eyes.

"I knew I would find you here", said the White Queen.

Elizabeth lifted her head. She wiped her tears away from her face.

"Are you ok, dear?" asked the Queen.

"No, your highness", said Elizabeth, "I feel ignored."

She started to walk towards the tree where Elizabeth was. The Queen put her hand on the oak tree.

"You know, I have a feeling that the Hatter is looking for you", said the Queen.

Elizabeth looked at her if she was joking.

"Are you sure?" asked Elizabeth.

"I am sure", said the White Queen.

They stared at each other for a second.

"Well, I must be on my way", said the Queen.

Elizabeth jumped down from the tree and bowed.

"Good bye, your highness", said Elizabeth.

"Thank you", said the Queen.

She walked away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at the oak tree, and she took off running to the entrance of the garden.

Where was Elizabeth? Hatter was worried. The White Queen told him that she was coming. Hatter felt stupid for ignoring her.

"Patience, Hatter", said the Queen.

"How can I have patience when she ran away like that?" asked the Hatter.

"Well, that was your problem", answered the Queen.

Hatter paced back and forth on the grass. Then, he heard a footstep in the grass at the front of the entrance of the garden. Hatter walked to the garden, hoping it was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" called out Hatter.

"No, I am not the mini Alice, my love", said the Red Queen.

Hatter looked surprised and angry.

"What are you doing here, your highness?" asked Hatter.

"Oh, I heard it was the mini Alice's birthday", said the Red Queen.

"Well, I see you came", said the White Queen.

"Yes, I have", said the Red Queen, "I have a present for her."

"What might the present be?" asked the White Queen.

"Oh, it's a surprise", the Red Queen replied.

Elizabeth was right behind the Red Queen.

"Oh, your highness", said Elizabeth.

The Red Queen smiled, and quickly turned.

"Ah, you made it", said the Red Queen.

The Red Queen came closer to her, and she slapped her. Hatter yelled in anger.

"HOW COULD YOU HIT HER LIKE THAT?" screamed the Hatter.

The Red Queen didn't listen to him. Elizabeth's left cheek was bleeding. Elizabeth looked angrily at the Red Queen.

"Why did you do that?" asked Elizabeth.

"That was a warning", said the Red Queen, "Give up the Hatter, he will never be yours!"

The Red Queen's hand was flying towards Elizabeth's left cheek, but Elizabeth interfered.

"Let go of my hand!" she screamed.

She held her left arm and was going to hit her. Elizabeth let go of her arm and ran to the Hatter.

"Hatter, I have my answer", said Elizabeth.

"What is your answer?" asked the Hatter very curiously.

"I will-", said Elizabeth.

"NO DON'T SAY IT!" screamed the Red Queen.

She ran to her at great speed, Elizabeth didn't have the time to say anything.

Elizabeth jumped away from Hatter, and Hatter jumped with her. The Red Queen went into a bush full of roses.

"Argh!" screamed the Red Queen, "Save me!"

No one moved. The Red Queen got up. She was full with roses, which it tore through her dress.

"I will get you, Elizabeth!" screamed the Red Queen.

Her face was burning with anger.

"Red Queen, get off this land", said Elizabeth.

The Queen stomped away from the rose bush. She stopped at the Hatter.

"Hatter, you see how mean she is", said the Queen, "If you could-."

"No, I love Elizabeth, not you, good bye your highness", said Hatter.

The Red Queen had tears in her eyes, she ran away into the garden. It was quiet between Hatter and Elizabeth. Then Hatter turned and looked at the total darkness in the garden.

"Hatter, what are you looking at?" asked Elizabeth.

"Now!" exclaimed Dodo.

The lights went up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" screamed the guests.

Elizabeth was filled with joy.

"You actually remembered?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of course we did", said Dodo, "You are part of our family now."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. Hatter looked at her and wiped the blood away from her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Elizabeth", said Hatter softly.

Elizabeth hugged Hatter.

"Thank you, Hatter", said Elizabeth.

"Let the party begin!" exclaimed Dodo.

After the party was finished, Hatter and Elizabeth thanked the guests for coming. After they left, Hatter guided Elizabeth to his workshop.

"Come inside", said Hatter.

Elizabeth went inside the dark room. Hatter turned on his lamp.

"I have a present just for you", said Hatter.

"Oh Hatter, you didn't have to get me anything", said Elizabeth.

"Well too late, you told me to do this, and I did", said Hatter.

Elizabeth looked confused. Hatter sat her in a chair and went to a wardrobe.

He opened it. There was a beautiful blue dress, with a black bow in the middle. Elizabeth was amazed.

"You actually finished it", said Elizabeth.

"Not quite", said Hatter, "I feel like something is missing."

"It's perfect!" said Elizabeth, "There is nothing more to improve!"

"Then wear the dress, please", said the Hatter.

"I don't know", said Elizabeth.

"Please?" pleaded Hatter.

"Fine", said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth went into the dressing room and changed. When she came out, she was beautiful like a diamond.

"Now I know what is missing!" cried out Hatter.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth.

"This", said Hatter.

He brought out a necklace and put it around her. Elizabeth didn't move an inch while Hatter was putting the necklace on her.

"Hatter, can I take this off now?" asked Elizabeth.

"OF course, you must be tired", answered Hatter.

After she changed, they went to Hatter's room.

"Hatter, I still have to tell you", said Elizabeth.

"Your answer is?" asked Hatter.

Elizabeth hesitated and took a deep breath.

"I will say yes", said Elizabeth.

Hatter looked pleased.

"My answer is a yes, my dear", said Hatter.

Elizabeth sighed with relief.

"Ok then, it's settled", said Elizabeth.

She walked away and went to the bed. She pulled the covers over her head. Hatter went to her.

"Are you embarrassed?" asked Hatter.

"Yes, but happy", said Elizabeth.

Hatter pulled the covers. Elizabeth was looking up at him. Hatter went down slowly.

This time no one would interrupt him. Then there was a big flash of lightning. Hatter paused. Elizabeth had fear in her eyes. She was about to pull the covers again, but Hatter stopped her. He picked her up and carried her to a different room, where there was no window. He plopped her down on the floor.

"Are you scared?" asked Hatter.

"Yes, I am", said Elizabeth.

Hatter looked at her.

"Well, don't worry, you can't hear any sound from outside", he said.

"Thank you, Hatter", said Elizabeth.

"Try to get some sleep", said Hatter.

"I can't, Hatter", said Elizabeth.

"Why?" asked Hatter.

Elizabeth looked down. She was still shaking from the lighting that she saw.

Hatter went over to her and hugged her. Hatter looked at her lips. He slowly went towards her.

This time, no one was going to stop him. No interruptions. Hatter finally could do it


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took a long time to post this. I hope you like it!**

No one could stop him. Hatter looked at Elizabeth's clear face. Elizabeth stared at Hatter. Her face was turning really red.

"Please, get this over with!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Hatter laughed.

"Of course, I will", said Hatter.

Hatter still stared at her nonstop. Elizabeth's face turned back to a peachy color.

"Hatter, are you just going to stare at me all day?" asked Elizabeth.

"Now be patient, my dear", said Hatter, "There is something on your face."

Elizabeth flinched when Hatter's hand was going to her cheek.

"Hatter, there's nothing on-", protested Elizabeth.

Hatter grabbed a strand of hair, and he had pushed it away from her face.

"I-", said Hatter.

"Don't say it!" yelled Elizabeth.

Hatter jumped back in surprise.

'I'm sorry", said Elizabeth.

Hatter sat down. He looked at her.

"Elizabeth, why is it that you do not like the word love?" asked Hatter.

Elizabeth looked down.

"I get embarrassed and nervous", confessed Elizabeth.

Hatter smiled.

"Well, if you are still uncomfortable, then I should go", said Hatter.

He got up.

"No!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him a little too hard towards her. Elizabeth's lips had touched Hatter's lips softly. Hatter had done it. He had finally succeeded. Hatter backed away from the lips of Elizabeth. Elizabeth was blushing really hard.

Hatter grinned.

"Tomorrow, we shall plan", said Hatter.

"Plan what?" asked Elizabeth.

"You will see", said Hatter.

He left the room leaving Elizabeth puzzled. Elizabeth sighed and went to sleep.

_"Hatter!" exclaimed Elizabeth._

_Hatter looked at Elizabeth. She was waiting for him on the other side of the beach. Elizabeth was wearing her armor. She had bravery in her eyes. Hatter started to run towards her._

_"Hatter, don't come any closer!" screamed Elizabeth. _

_Hatter froze. He wanted to talk, but he couldn't. The Red Queen came out of the water of the beach, and was going to attack Elizabeth. Elizabeth was prepared._

_Elizabeth held her sword and brought it down. _

_"Off with your head!" screamed Elizabeth._

"Hatter!" yelled Dodo.

Hatter opened his eyes. He was in his workshop.

"What is it?" asked Hatter.

"It's the Red Queen, she is here", replied Dodo.

Hatter sighed, got up, and left the workshop. The Red Queen had waited for the Hatter in the garden. Elizabeth looked angry at her. Hatter finally came.

"Why are you here?" asked Hatter.

"Your time is up", said the Red Queen, "Have you found your bride?"

Hatter paused for a moment. The Red Queen hoped that he hadn't.

"Yes, I have", replied Hatter.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Elizabeth", replied Hatter.

The Red Queen was surprised. She had hot tears come down from her face.

"I will get revenge!" screamed the Red Queen.

She got up and looked at Elizabeth.

"You may be lucky this time", said the Queen, "Next time, it won't be very nice."

Elizabeth got up from her seat.

"We will see", said Elizabeth.

She had bravery in her eyes.

"You may have my Hatter, next time I will steal him from you!" screamed the Red Queen.

She stormed out of the garden. Elizabeth sat down tiredly.

"Hatter-", said Elizabeth.

"We need to plan what day to hold our wedding", said Hatter.

"Hatter, are you worried?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, my dear", said Hatter.

Elizabeth got up and hugged Hatter.

"Don't worry, Hatter", said Elizabeth.

"What day do you want the wedding to start?" asked Hatter.

"How about Friday?" asked Elizabeth.

"Perfect", said the Hatter, "Here"

Hatter got out a blue box. He knelt down on his knee slowly and looked up at her .

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" asked Hatter.

"Yes, I will", said Elizabeth.

Hatter slipped the blue ring on finger. Elizabeth sat down with Hatter on the bench. They were quiet for a moment.

"Hatter?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes?" replied Hatter.

"Do you think the Red Queen will plan something if she finds out where and when our wedding is?" asked Elizabeth.

"Maybe", said the Hatter, "We must keep this quiet."

Hatter got up and took Elizabeth's hand.

"You are engaged to me", said Hatter, "I will protect you from anything."

Elizabeth looked at him.

"Funny, usually when a man asks out a woman, they start to cry", said Hatter.

"Well, I'm not that emotional", said Elizabeth.

The sky started to turn gray.

"There is going to be rain falling today", said Hatter, "Come, we must go inside."

They ran all the way to his house. By the time they had arrived at the house, they were wet.

"You must take a bath because you could catch a cold", said Hatter.

Elizabeth nodded her head. She went upstairs and Hatter followed her.

"Are you taking a bath too?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes I am", said Hatter.

"Where?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, in the guest room", said Hatter.

Elizabeth looked relieved.

"Hurry up and shower, we must train", said Hatter.

After the hot bath, Elizabeth felt clean. When she came out, someone attacked her. Elizabeth screamed and she grabbed the fist that was coming at her, and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Ow", said the Red Knight.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth.

"I was sent here by the Red Queen to capture you", said the Knight.

"Well today is your unlucky day", said Elizabeth.

The Red Knight got up and attacked her again. This time he had pinned her to the wall.

"Who is unlucky now?" asked the Knight.

"Still you", said Elizabeth.

She pushed the Red Knight to the other wall and she had her hand on his neck.

"Please, don't kill me", said the Red Knight.

"I won't if you promise to never come here again", said Elizabeth. "

I have to serve the Red Queen", said the Knight.

"Why can't you say no?" asked Elizabeth.

"She would have my head", said the Knight.

The Knight struggled uncomfortably under her grasp. Elizabeth looked at him in the eyes.

"If you come next time, you will be very injured, and I wouldn't want that", said Elizabeth.

The Red Knight looked at her sadly. Hatter came out of the guest room, and saw her with the Red Knight.

"What are you doing here attacking my fiancé?" asked Hatter.

"I was sent by the Red Queen", said the Knight.

"Well leave and never come back", said Hatter, "Tell the Queen, next time you send any of your guards here, I will have war in Wonderland."

Elizabeth let go of the Red Knight. The Red Knight went down the stairs and out the door.

"Are you ok?" asked Hatter.

"Yes, I am fine", said Elizabeth.

"Come, we must plan", said Hatter.

Hatter sat in his desk. Elizabeth was looking at the maps of Wonderland. "

What would be a very good battle place?" asked Hatter.

"Well, I like the Red Beach", said Elizabeth.

"Perfect", said Hatter.

He hesitated for a moment. He remembered the dream of what he had. "

What is troubling you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, nothing", replied Hatter.

Elizabeth froze.

"What is it?" asked Hatter.

"Is that a real Bandersnatch supposed to be there?" asked Elizabeth.

Hatter turned around and there was the Bandersnatch right in front of the door.

"Elizabeth", said Hatter, "This would be great practice."

Elizabeth got up and pulled out a sword from Hatter's collection.

"No no, I should attack it", said Hatter.

"Let's both attack it", said Elizabeth.

"Ok then", said Hatter.

Hatter smiled greatly at her. She was being brave and wasn't all kinds of girls that would be scared. They both looked at the Bandersnatch. The Bandersnatch was beginning to growl and show its teeth.

"You take right and I'll go left", she said.

"Agreed", Hatter said smiling

Both the Mad Hatter and Elizabeth attacked the Bandersnatch.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys~ I know this is a REALLY LATE POST. IM sorry! It's just that ive been so busy these days with clubs and sports and all! Sorry! I cant wait for summer to some so I can focus more on this. Thank you those for reading. Stay awesome~**

* * *

><p>They both attacked the Bandersnatch.<p>

"Hatter, I will distract him!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Are you mad?" asked Hatter, "I should be the one protecting you, so I will distract him."

"Are you mad?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm called the Mad Hatter, of course I'm mad", said Hatter.

Hatter went up to it and he had held up his knife and prepared to strike it.

"Hatter, watch out!" screamed Elizabeth.

The Red Knight was coming from behind the creature attacking Hatter. Elizabeth had thrown her sword at the Red Knight. The sword went right through the skin of the Red Knight. The Knight paused and fell. Blood was flowing everywhere.

"The Red Queen must've sent them!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Hatter groaned. He had enough of the Red Queen. The Bandersnatch was growing impatient and started to roar. Elizabeth looked at the Hatter. She ran towards the Bandersnatch and she picked up her sword and she had jumped right in front of it.

The Bandersnatch had brushed her away like a bug. She crashed into the wall.

"Elizabeth!" Hatter yelled.

He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped really high and he had hit the Bandersnatch in the head.

"Hatter", yelled Elizabeth, I'll try to get up on his head!"

Hatter nodded. His eyes were looking at the Bandersnatch. Elizabeth got up and sneaked behind the Bandersnatch. She had jumped and landed perfectly on the head of the Bandersnatch.

"Elizabeth, get off!" yelled Hatter, "It's too dangerous!"

Elizabeth didn't listen. She was focusing on looking at in the eyes. The Bandersnatch had started to shake off Elizabeth, but she had stayed on. Hatter had made a cut on the legs of the Bandersnatch. It slammed into a wall, knocking Elizabeth off. She fell off the Bandersnatch and Hatter had caught her.

"Elizabeth, please, let me do some work!" exclaimed Hatter.

The Bandersnatch was tired and hurt. It had slumped down on the side of the wall.

"Look, Hatter", said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had gone closer to the Bandersnatch. It growled.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't hurt you", said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth held out her hand and patted the big fuzzy head of the Bandersnatch. The Bandersnatch had sniffed her hand. He had remembered the scent of Alice in her. The Bandersnatch lay comfortably on the ground and closed its eyes. Hatter was amazed. Elizabeth got up and looked at Hatter.

"Hatter, the Red Queen won't stop until she gets you and kills me", said Elizabeth.

"I know, my dear", said Hatter, "Come we must prepare for our wedding."

"Also plan the war", said Elizabeth.

"Yes", answered Hatter.

_"Hatter, why does a raven have a writing desk?" asked Alice. _

_"I haven't had the slightest clue", answered Hatter._

_Hatter had a sad face. _

_"Don't worry, I will come back", said Alice. _

_"You are going to forget me", said Hatter._

_"Why would I forget you?" asked Alice, "You have made my life happier." _

_"Farewell, Alice", Hatter said._

_Alice started to fade away. When she faded away, Hatter had tears coming down from his eyes. The White Queen came over to him. _

_"Don't worry, as she told you, Elizabeth will come", said the White Queen._

_Hatter wiped the tears away from his face and put on a smile. _

_"Well, shall we go your highness?" asked Hatter._

Hatter woke up. He sighed and turned around his bed. There was empty space right next to him. Hatter got up. He looked around. It was really quiet. Hatter got out of bed and walked around the room. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" said Hatter.

Dodo came in.

"Hatter, what are you doing in bed?" asked Dodo.

"I just woke up", said Hatter.

"Today is your wedding!" exclaimed Dodo, "You forgot didn't you?"

Hatter remembered and he groaned. How could he forget that it was his wedding?

"Hatter come we must make you wear your tux", said Dodo.

Hatter was very nervous. He followed Dodo out of the room and he followed him into his workshop. After Hatter wore his tux, he wanted to meet Elizabeth.

"You must wait, Hatter, the Duchess is still fixing her up", said Dodo.

Hatter groaned. He really wanted to see Elizabeth.

"Hatter, you know it's tradition that you can't see your wife", said Dodo.

Hatter groaned even more. Dodo chuckled.

"Well, everyone has to wait", said Dodo.

Hatter looked at the clock. It was 7 in the morning. The Duchess came out of the room where Elizabeth was held. She whispered something to Dodo. Dodo nodded and looked at Hatter.

"Well, I suppose that Elizabeth wants to see you", said Dodo, "Even though it is breaking the tradition, we thought it was time to change the tradition."

Hatter smiled. Hatter went in the room and he looked at the back of Elizabeth.

"Ah, here is my wife", said Hatter.

Elizabeth turned around. She was wearing a pretty blue wedding dress with a black bow on top of her head.

"You look beautiful", said Hatter.

Elizabeth blushed.

"Come on, we must start with the wedding!" exclaimed the Duchess.

She shooed Hatter away and she closed the door.

"Come Hatter, we must be at your wedding", said Dodo.

The wedding was held in the garden. There were guests that Hatter knew. The White Queen was up on the stage waiting for Hatter to arrive. Hatter walked up to the stage. The wedding song began. Hatter turned around and he saw Elizabeth come down the aisle. Hatter smiled. Elizabeth smiled back. When she arrived there the music stopped. The White Queen came over and went over the vows.

The vows were said and done.

"Hatter, do you accept Elizabeth as your wife?" asked the Queen.

"Yes, I do", said Hatter.

"And do you, Elizabeth, accept Hatter as your husband?" asked the Queen.

"I do", said Elizabeth.

The Queen smiled.

"Then you may put on your rings", said the Queen.

Hatter took Elizabeth's hand and slipped on the ring. Elizabeth did the same.

"Hatter, you may kiss the bride to show that she is yours", said the Queen.

"No she may not!" screamed the Red Queen.

Everyone turned around to look at the Red Queen.

"Red Knights", said the Red Queen, "Separate them!"

Hatter looked at Elizabeth. Hatter quickly grabbed Elizabeth. He had to do it before it was too late.


End file.
